


Mixed Bag

by ellia



Category: Being Human, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fast and the Furious Series, NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Community: drabble_las, Drabbles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written for the drabble_las community on lj, various fandoms</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Can't fight Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural - Ruby, Sam  
> Prompt I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way.

She likes Sam, that’s the one thing she doesn’t have to lie about. She likes being the one he turns to in the dark of the night; loves the way he worships her borrowed body. She’d almost forgotten how it felt to be held by someone who cares; Hell had no place for such gentleness.

 

She likes Sam, but that won’t save him. Ruby has loyalties of her own, and a duty to fulfil. She’s a demon, a creature born of darkness and hate; nothing can change that. She will miss him, but she won’t help him escape his destiny.


	2. Caged Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being Human UK - Mitchell, Annie  
> Prompt - If you knew I was dying, would it change anything?

_Wolf shaped bullet._ He can’t get Lia’s words out of his head, can’t stop thinking about them for a single second. The wolves are battering the cage, desperate to get in, and he can’t stand the thought that Annie might have to watch him die.

 

If she knew the truth about his destiny she might turn from him, and he needs her too much to risk that. So he hides the truth and clings to the love she offers. Holding her close, praying this isn’t the night he dies, and that dawn will come soon enough to save them both.


	3. A Loving Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being Human UK - George, Mitchell  
> Prompt - Bleak

George can see the hope dying in Mitchell’s eyes with every new threat Wyndham utters. He grips the stake tighter, splinters digging into his palm; there are so many things he wants to say, but there isn’t time. He won’t let Wyndham’s bleak predictions play out; can’t let Mitchell sacrifice what little humanity he has left.

Love gives him the strength to act and, between one heartbeat and the next, his friend is gone. Wyndham’s lost his weapon, and Mitchell is finally at peace. Now George just has to keep the remains of his family safe from the coming darkness.


	4. Rule Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NCIS - Gibbs  
> Prompt - apologies

_I’m sorry_. He’ll never say the words out loud; no matter how badly he regrets abandoning his team. He sees it in their faces every day, how much his absence hurt them. He tells himself that it wasn’t his fault; that he’d needed time to regain his memories and to find out who he was.

But if his time in Mexico taught him anything, it’s that he doesn’t do well alone. He can’t say the words, but he can show them how much they’re needed. They are his team, his only family, and he never wants to lose them again.


	5. No Excuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being Human UK - Mitchell, Lia  
> Prompt - apologies

Lia’s words slice him open, cutting deeper than the sharpest blade. His sees his victims standing before him, silent and angry, a bloodstained reminder of his darkest hour. Every word she speaks opens a new wound in his heart; they’re not nameless any more. He knows them now, knows their stories, sees their faces, and finally begins to understand how many lives he destroyed that bleak and bloody night.

 

 _I’m sorry…I didn’t mean it…I was wrong…Not my fault…Forgive me_ ; his apologies and excuses stick in his throat. There’s nothing he can say, no words that could ever make this right.


	6. Lost Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural - Sam, Dean  
> Prompt - apologies

“I’m sorry.” Sam finds himself biting back the words a hundred times a day. He can’t say why, doesn’t have any memories of the things he did, but he just knows that there’s something terrible lurking in the hidden corners of his mind.

Dean doesn’t want his apologies, says there’s nothing for Sam to make up for. He wants to believe Dean’s reassurances, but isn’t sure he can. He has to find the truth, but knows if he breaks his promises and looks behind the wall; it could tear them apart in ways that, “I’m sorry,” might never make right.


	7. A New Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural Castiel  
> Prompt - Arrogance diminishes wisdom

Before Castiel first visits earth, he believes he _knows_ everything important about humanity. He’s studied them, read the histories Heaven has kept throughout the ages. And yet, time and again, the Winchesters prove he knows nothing at all.

His Brothers are certain that they’re on the right path. They _know_ that they’ve made the right choice. They are God’s chosen warriors; they don’t believe humans have anything to teach them.

Their arrogance has kept them unchanging for millennia. Castiel finally understands that knowledge isn’t wisdom; now he just has to find a way to make his Brothers believe that too.


	8. Waiting On The Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 Fast, 2 Furious  
> Prompt - Calm before the storm.

Brian blocks out the noise of the crowd, ignores the drivers lined up alongside him revving their engines as they wait for the start. They're not important, the only things that matter are his car and the road ahead.

 

He rests his hands lightly on the wheel, his foot hovering over the gas; he keeps one eye on Tej and lets everything else fade away. The car vibrates under him, all that power and speed just waiting to be unleashed. He loves this calm stillness as he waits to begin; the moment's peace before the raging storm of the race.


	9. Hammer home the lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buffy - Catherine and Amy Madison  
> Prompt - ding, dong the witch is dead

She’s still afraid; she sees her mother’s angry eyes glaring at her from the trophy cabinet every day. Catherine Madison is too powerful to stay trapped forever, and Amy knows that her life will be over the second Catherine breaks free.

Stealing the statue is easy; but she can’t use magic to destroy it, can’t risk Catherine using the power to escape. Amy raises the hammer over and over, smashing the little piece of gilded metal into a twisted and misshapen lump. The spell snaps under the assault, hateful eyes flash bright and then fade to darkness, finally she’s safe.


End file.
